Question: Ishaan is a farmer. He plants $16$ carrots in a field. Each row has $4$ carrots. How many rows of carrots did Ishaan plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of rows of carrots that Ishaan planted is the total number of carrots that he planted divided by the number of carrots in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $16\text{ carrots} \div 4\text{ carrots per row}$ $16\text{ carrots} \div 4\text{ carrots per row} = 4\text{ rows}$